Finding New Hyrule
by spiderwriters
Summary: After the defeat of Bellum, Linbeck and Jolene join the crew in search for new Hyrule. They will face great challenges as they find their selves getting involved in the war before Spirit Tracks. Sequel to WWLWBF.
1. Waking Up

**Hello guys. Thank you to everyone who read WWLWBF. I look forward to writing another story for you guys to enjoy.**

Linebeck rubbed his head as he sat up. The sound of seagulls pulled him out of his dreamlike lull. His emerald eyes gazed upon the others beside him. Link was sitting up and rubbing his eyes and yawning. He realized that they were on a repaired version of the Ghost Ship. Tetra and Jolene had just sat up, still a little groggy.

"Miss Tetra!" a deep voice cried out.

The sailor turned his head towards the source of the noise. A large ship slowly made its way up to the side of the Ghost Ship. Tetra stood up and walked over to the side of the Ghost Ship with a glare on her face.

"Did you find anything? asked another voice.

Tetra's face formed a scowl, "No we didn't find anything! You guys would know that if you weren't loitering around. Where were you the whole time? Link had to save me, he found his missing father, they stopped another evil with his dad's girlfriend or stepmother, but where were you guys the whole time?"

The smallest person with a blue bandanna and a red and white stripped shirt replied meekly, "What do you mean? It's only been ten minutes since you went on the ship."

"What?" asked Tetra, who took a step back in shock and confusion.

The taller man agreed with the smaller man, "Yes miss Tetra, Niko's right. It's only been ten minutes since you and Link boarded the ship."

"Whatever, I'm not going to over analyze the way Oshus brought us back." dismissed the pirate captain, "We're back no and that's all that matters. Let's get off this ship once and for all."

They leaped aboard Tetra's ship. Seconds after they left the Ghost Ship a hazy fog enveloped the ship. It lingered in the air for a few moments before fading away in the wind, leaving nothing but wide open seas.

Linebeck rubbed at his eyes in disbelief, "Am I the only one who saw that, or..."

Everyone looked at out the empty sea with befuddled expressions.

"It just disappeared." murmured the crew member with glasses.

"I guess it is gone for good." added Link as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Tetra shrugged and made her way to the steering wheel, "Good Riddance. That ship was nothing but trouble, although a few good things came out of it. But we have a new kingdom to find. Let's set sail again. Link, show your dad and Jolene around and grab the Wind Waker while you're at it. We might need to change the wind later."

* * *

Linebeck and Jolene followed Link downstairs. It was just a quick little tour of the galley, the dinning room, crew cabins, bathroom, and storage holds. The ship was almost as big as the Ghost Ship. Linebeck would miss his small ship, but with all the crew members on the ship, it was big enough. As they passed Link's room he ducked in and grabbed a small white baton.

"Well, that's it. I better head back up before Tetra gets impatient." Link stated before heading back towards the stairs. Without much to do, the adults followed.

"Where to Tetra?" Link asked as he looked over Tetra's sea chart.

Tetra contemplated for a moment, "Well, let's go southwest."

Link tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, "I'm not trying to question you, but that's back towards Outset Island."

"I know. I figured you guys were do for a family reunion." she lightly punched his shoulder, "Now change the wind mister Hero of Winds."

A smirk worked its way on Link's face as he raised up the Wind Waker. He raised it up and played the Wind's Requiem. As the last note finished he gestured with the baton to the southwest and the wind swirled around as it changed direction.

"Next stop, Outset Island." murmured Tetra with a grin.

As they sailed towards Link and Linebeck's home island, they they retold the story. Link recounted epic battles on the seas, and Linebeck talked about about the different places they traveled. When they got to the part where they Zuaz explained the history between Link and Zelda, a lot of questions were raised. Link and Linebeck tried to answer them to the best of their ability. Since the legends were so old, and had been lost over time, it was hard to get a solid explanation. Regardless, it was a long story that lasted well into the night.

After a weeks worth of sailing, a sight for sore eyes made its way on the horizon. The high cliffs of Outset Island rose out of the flat horizon. A strange feeling rushed over Linebeck as memories resurfaced. Linebeck's fingers found the ring on his chain as he looked a the cliff Ashlie and him would share their evenings. It had been so long since he had been there. His stomach churned and his heart raced the closer they got, the more butterflies danced in his stomach. It was around noon when Tetra's ship pulled up to the dock. A little blonde girl in a maroon dress ran up to the ship to greet them.

"Ahoy big brother!" the girl called out as Link rushed up to hug her.

Aryll looked up and saw Linebeck and Jolene and asked, "So who are your new friends?"

Linebeck slowly walked over to his children, a lump was forming in his throat. His heart sank a little when he got a good look her. Except for the eyes, she looked _just_ like Ashlie. It took him back a few years.

"Hi Aryll." Linebeck choked out as he knelt down, "You don't remember me, but I'm your father."


	2. Home

**Thank you to savannahamminga and guest for reviewing, Eevee on the Move, Moonlight Raven Grave, Sandwichcats, and savannahamminga for favoriting, Arison Nakaru, Eevee on the Move, LeafeonPrincess, Moonlight Raven Grave, Sandwichcats, and** **neveranyonehere for following.**

Aryll looked up at Linebeck. In the few seconds it took the girl to process what she heard, a thousand things ran through Linebeck's mind. Confusion ran across the young girl's face. She looked back and forth between Link and Linebeck.

Finally, Aryll opened her mouth to speak, "A lot's happened since you left Link. Everyone from the ship that disappeared washed ashore a week ago, well except for dad."

Link rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, it's a _long_ story. We'll tell you all about it."

Aryll looked back at her father, "I know there are a few people who want to talk with you. For what ever reason some people aren't happy with you. At least that's from what I've heard."

The sailor closed his eyes, let out a breath and rubbed his face. He knew exactly who wanted to talk with him, and he had a very good idea of which person was not going to be happy with him. Linebeck just hoped he would run into him last. It seemed as though the Goddesses were listening to him for once when he saw a familiar face at the end of the pier. A brunet a few years older than him rushed towards him.

"Linebeck." the brunet said grabbing a hold of his shoulders, "you need to take the kids and leave. James is trying to pin the whole Ghost Ship thing on you. He said that if you show up, you are wanted for treason and need to be tried for whatever crimes he can come up with."

Linebeck just stood there with a vacant and shocked expression as what he heard sank in. His hands clenched together and his fingers began curling and uncurling.

"Why would getting off the ship be considered treason? We were all trying to escape. And after I left, I went to get help." asked as he tried to think. Everything clicked and he took a deep breath before his hands clenched so tightly his knuckles turned white, "He's still mad about that, isn't he?"

The brunet closed his eyes and slowly nodded. He placed a hand on Linebeck's shoulder and gave him a look.

"Think about if for a second. If you were him, you would probably still be mad too. But what James is doing is uncalled for. He won't get away with it, but it would be best for you to come back after everything's settled back down." stated the older man.

Link and Aryll looked back and forth between the two adults. The other man looked a lot like their father. Jolene, and Tetra's crew had gotten off the ship and stood behind them listening to the conversation unfold.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Link asked the man, and he turned towards his father, "And what did you do to make James mad dad?"

Linebeck's face turned so bright red that his ears turned a darker shade. The other man looked down at Link, as if noticing him for the first time.

He lout out a long breath and ran his hand through his hair, "You've gotten so big. Naryu, you're making feel old. But I don't think you are old enough to know what your dad did to make James mad. Besides, that's something that will probably stay between the three of us unless you father says otherwise." He looked back at the sailor, "If he's anything like you, it might make a good life lesson though."

"Link," Linebeck gestured towards the older man, his face was still scarlet, "say hi to you're Uncle Kirk. He's my older brother."

Kirk wrapped his arm around Linebeck's neck and gave him rusted his hair. Linebeck tried to fight his way out of his older brother's grasp with a scowl on his face.

"You know it baby brother." He let go of Linebeck and stood up straight, "Wait, what am I doing? You need to leave. I'll tell Julia that Aryll's with you. You need to get out of here before James shows-"

"Too late." Linebeck added flatly.

The sailor crossed his arms and glared down the end of the dock. A blond man marched his way down the docks towards the group. Linebeck's shoulders slumped as the man drew near.

"Say hello to your Uncle James." Linebeck forced a fake smile, "He was your mother's older brother."

Brown eyes looked down at the young hero, "You've gotten so big. Maybe I could have been there to see you grow up if it wasn't for your father." With that he turned towards Linebeck, a mawkish smile on his face, "I'm sorry Linebeck, but we need to get everything involving the Ghost Ship cleared up."

Linebeck glared back at James, "I heard I was being tried for _treason_."

"Things went real crazy after our escape plan failed, and you were the only one to get off the ship. That and the fact that the plan went wrong after you repeatedly disagreed with it. Add in the fact that you weren't here when we got back, makes it seem a little fishy. I'm sorry, we just needs to figure things out." Explained the blond man.

"Unfortunately, what you're saying makes sense." Linebeck crossed his arms, "Let's get this trial thing done and over with."

Linebeck looked over at his son, "Link, I know you want to catch up with your sister, but I might need you to vouch for me, at least for the whole Bellum thing."

They all made their way down the pier towards city hall. Linebeck and Link's uncles lead the way through town. Link, Aryll and Tetra hung out in the middle of the pack, with Tetra's crew falling behind. They all got a few waves from the people they passed. Tetra and her crew hadn't been here all that long, but their faces were still recognized. They were there briefly when rescuing Tetra, and again after saving Aryll. Jolene was looking around trying wondering where a young Linebeck had gotten himself into trouble, and with whom.

Tetra leaned over towards Link and whispered in his ear, "You know, when I said we do for a family reunion, I didn't know it was going to be like this."

"Yeah, me either." Replied the young boy under his breath as city hall loomed overhead.

 **I wanna see what you guys come up with for why James doesn't like Linebeck. If I like it I might add it, if it ever gets revealed.**


	3. Clearing Things up

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've been working on a novel and bet my boyfriend I could get to 15,000 words by a certain time or else have to do a Warhead challenge. I lost... and not looking forward to warheads. But now I'm gunning for 20,000 words.**

James walked Linebeck up towards the front of the room. Link, Tetra, and Jolene filed in after Link's Uncle Kerk. Tetra's crew sat in the row behind Tetra. Sturgon was at the front of the room and nodded towards Linebeck and James.

"It's good to see you Linebeck. We were wondering what had happened. Hopefully you can shed some light onto this mystery." the old man said.

The room felt really warm to Linebeck, but he figured it was just nerves. Linebeck glanced over to the side an noticed a few set of encouraging smiles. He could get through this. He'd just tell it how it happened and everything was going to be okay.

Linebeck cleared his throat, "Well, I guess I'll start with the Ghost Ship. We were forced to either be a part of its crew or die. You can guess what option we went with. But it turns out that the ship was cursed. It was slowly draining the life from us. We tried to escape, but there were... _complications_. The plan for the escape wound up failing. James thought a mutiny and taking over the ship was the best plan. I suggested we go with a more tactical and quiet approach. Since there were only a few entities on the ship that weren't a part of our crew, we went with the full force plan.

It turns out the ship was a cover for an evil entity named Bellum. It was ran by the Cubis sisters who were actually monsters. They served Bellum ran the ship and left everyone weak to the point that escape was futile for most of us.I was the only one who managed to get off the Ghost Ship, while everyone else was trapped on the ship. After I escaped I searched for years trying to find out all that I could about the Ghost Ship. It took eight years for any progress to be made.

Meanwhile in this realm, Link and Tetra set out to look for the Ghost Ship Tetra wound up getting trapped on the Ghost Ship. Link got knocked off the ship and woke on Mercay Island. It's an important and key island in the realm where we were in. So Link set out to find Tetra and the Ghost Ship to save her. At that same time, I'm was Mercay Island looking into the Temple of the Ocean King to find out anything on the Ghost Ship. Link and I found each other and we set out for a long quest to find a bunch of things to locate the Ghost Ship. We had to find three spirits, and three metals that can be forged into a blade to defeat Bellum. He's basically the squid version of Gannon in that realm. Link defeated Bellum and we were sent back to this world. I was just sent back with Link and Tetra."

"So why is it that you were the only one able to escape?" Sturgon asked.

James was eyeing Linebeck, waiting for his answer.

"It has to do with being related to the Heroes of Hyrule. It gave me and James more of a resistance to evil magic than others, Link more-so than either of us because he's the recent incarnation on the Hero. James was also really close to escaping, but the Cubis sisters managed to stop him." replied the former captain.

Sturgon stroked his beard thoughtfully, "James, Link, Tetra, Kerk, anything you would like to add to help clarify this muddled mess?"

Kerk stood up, "As I've said before, when it came to the plan, Linebeck did voice how the plan could go wrong. A majority of the crew sided with James, so that's what we went with. He didn't sabotage the plan, he wanted off the ship as much as any of us and certainly wouldn't leave us hung out to dry. The second we fought back those _things_ did their magic voodoo or whatever. Linebeck and I were the most tolerant for the longest and got further than the rest once things got bad." With that, the man sat down and crossed his arms and glared at James.

Link swallowed and stood up, "My dad's right about the hero's blood thing. When we went back onto the ship and wound up fighting them we had a hard time resisting the magic of just one of them. I couldn't imagine multiple monsters like that. If it wasn't for Tetra and the help of a fairy named Ciela, we would have been trapped on that ship too."

"Look." Tetra stated with crossed arms, "That ship was just a bunch a bad news controlled by evil entities to steal the lives of people for an evil incarnate. I don't know what kind of grudge those two have, but it has nothing to do with a plan that was probably going to go south anyways. It was a cursed ship. What did you expect? That everyone was going to escape without a scratch? If that's the case you have a series ego problem as a captain. There will always be risks no matter what plan or what approach. When things go wrong you suck it up and take all the responsibility."

After that outburst, Sturgon cleared his throat, "James, anything to add?"

James was clearly not happy. The man had always had issue with his ego being taken down a notch, especially by someone younger than him. Maybe it was just an older brother thing. There was an apparent scowl that James was failing to hide. Linebeck didn't care about Jame's foul mood. He had cleaned up whatever mess his former captain had made and he was ready to get back to his visit.

"No. I think that clears everything up." the blond quickly stated as he tried to hid his annoyance.

James gave Sturgon a quick nod, and flashed Linebeck a mawkish smile as he turned towards the exit. Boy, did that man get on his nerves sometime. It was just a silly reason to be mad, and it happened years ago. He really should have gotten over it already. Linebeck figured sometimes people didn't really change.

"Glad I could help." Linebeck murmured sarcastically as his green eyes bored holes through his brother-in-law.


	4. Better Than Expected

"Well that went better than expected." Kirk muttered under his breath as they filed out of town hall.

Kirk's shoulders were slumped over as he shoved his hands into his pant's pockets. The older man let out a long breath, indicating that he was glad that the whole ordeal was over.

"Oh, do you have so little faith in me, your own brother?" Linebeck said in a faux hurt tone.

Linebeck grabbed at his chest like he was struck with an arrow. His hand flew up to his forehead as he suppressed a laugh. Kirk shook his head and let out a breath that sounded like a muffled laugh at his younger brother's antics. Link smiled, this was a side of his father that he hadn't seen too much of. One could only wonder what those two would get into while they were on the small island.

"No, I figured James was going to give you a lot more trouble. He's been kinda... well what's the word I'm looking for..." Kirk's voice trailed off.

There was a long pause before Linebeck offered, "Grumpy?"

"Yeah, we'll go with that." agreed Kirk.

Linebeck held up his hands, "Well surprise, surprise. What else is new with James?"

"It seems like this family reunion was well overdue with all the family drama going on." mumbled Tetra.

Link and Aryll nodded in agreement. This was certainly something both siblings weren't used to.

"So now that that's all over, what do we do now?" asked Link.

Linebeck thought for a moment, "Say hi to your grandmother for a while, catch up with everyone, and after that, I'm not sure."

"Well if that's the case," Tetra spoke to her crew, "go and enjoy yourselves. But don't cause any trouble. I'm not going to bail you out unless it's coming out of your next share. You got that? Mako gets first watch, then trade off on our usual schedule. We're going to be here for a few days so ration your money accordingly." Her words were fiery and commanded such authority that everyone quickly nodded.

Seeing such a reaction from her crew made her smile. Tetra waved her hand in the air and the crew dispersed into the town.

"I will see you later Link." Tetra said, "I need to look into a few things for the ship. I'll meet you back by the docks around 8."

With that, the girl turned and made her way down towards the stores along the docks. Link felt an elbow poke him in his shoulder. He looked up and saw his uncle flash him a smile.

"Oh, so where are you two going on your little date. I thought you two were too young to go out on a date." Kirk teased.

Link furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side in confusion, " _Date?_ " Link repeated, the word sounding like it felt like a word he had never heard of. "I think she just wants my help getting the stuff back to the ship. I have power bracelets that allow me to pick up super heavy stuff. She probably just wants me to do the heavy lifting." Link said dismissively.

"But you never denied that you wouldn't be going on a date afterward." Kirk joked.

Link shook his head, "No. I said she probably just wants me to help. She probably wants me to put cannonballs or other supplies down in the cargo hold." the boy shrugged, "I just do what she tells me to."

"Sounds like Tetra who's going to be wearing the pants in the relationship." Jolene said quietly.

Aryll gave her brother a confused look, unfamiliar with the terminology that Jolene used. She noticed that her brother's cheeks were growing a dark pink as the adults chuckled. It could have been a trick of the light, as the sun was starting to set, but she knew that her brother was starting to get embarrassed.

"It's not like that." defended Link quietly. "She's the captain. We don't like each other like that and we aren't dating." Link's cheeks had already turned red by this point.

Linebeck placed a shoulder on his son's shoulder, "They're just giving you a hard time. Trust me, Kirk would tease me about you and your mother _all the time_. "

"Yeah, well..." Link crossed his arms and moved his shoulder out from under Linebeck's hand.

"Let's just say hi to your grandmother." Linebeck murmured noticing Link's bitter mood.

A smile flashed its way across Link's face. It seemed as though that reminder was enough to get Link back to his old self. They continued to make their way to Link's grandmother's house. The town lanterns were starting to get lit up by the townsfolk as they walked. Linebeck felt fingers reach for his. His emerald eyes flashed over and saw Jolene glance over at him. Their faces turned a shade darker for a second as their fingers intertwined.

Link and Aryll were walking along behind them. He was telling Aryl about the temple of the Ocean Kings. Aryll's eyes grew wide when Link told her about the curse that Bellum placed on it. Link was just about to explain the Phantom Hourglass when he noticed Linebeck and Jolene holding hands. He then noticed the smile on his father's face.

Link's stomach twisted in knots. Sure he was happy that Jolene made his father happy, but something about it... it didn't seem... Link couldn't think of the word to describe how it made him feel. Maybe it was because they were all finally home. Link and Aryll were going to see their grandmother with their father. Linebeck was goofing around with his older brother, the old rivalry between his father and his mother's brother was going on like it never ended. It was a perfect family reunion Link could only dream of. Everyone was finally home. But then it hit him. Link realized why Jolene holding his father's hand upset him so much. It wasn't a perfect family reunion because someone was missing... his mother. With that realization, Link's stomach twisted itself up even more.

* * *

Linebeck smiled, it was great seeing the family together under one roof. If only Ashlie were here to see this, she would love it. Goddesses, he missed her. But before Linebeck knew it, eight o'clock came all too soon. It was about time that they all needed to leave anyway. Link needed to go meet Tetra, and Linebeck needed to go back home and get it ready for the week. They said their goodbyes and made their way back towards the town.

"Goddesses, it's been so long since I've been home." Linebeck quietly said to himself. "I can only wonder how dusty that place has gotten."

"It's fine. Trust me." Kirk muttered under his breath.

"Why'd you say it like that?" asked Linebeck.

"Because my place was messy before I left, add in eight years of it being empty, it was a pain to clean up. But yours, you had two little kids, I was hoping it would be a bigger mess and make me feel better about my place. Nope! Besides eight years of dust, the place was spotless." Kirk said shaking his head.

Linebeck shrugged, "I made sure my place was always picked up before I left so I didn't have to clean while juggling two kids. Besides, you always were the messier one. As I recall _you_ always made _me_ clean up your room."

"So you were always a neat freak then." Jolene joked.

Kirk offhandedly replied, "That's why I paid him to clean my room every month."

"Five rupees was not enough for the disaster you called a room." muttered Linebeck under his breath. He turned looked at Jolene and continued, "It was like the time Bremer's room hadn't been cleaned out for a year."

Jolene shuddered at the image.

"But it was like that every month." finished Linebeck with an annoyed tone.

Linebeck put the key into the lock and turned it. It clicked signaling that the door was unlocked. He reached for the handle and turned it. Linebeck pushed opened the door and was hit with a wave of memories.


	5. Not a Date

Linebeck stepped through the door, his emerald eyes scanning the room. It was just as he left it. He made his way into the living room and walked to the mantle. A picture frame sat face down, hiding the picture within. It was a picture of the family, just the four of them. After Ashlie's death, Linebeck couldn't bear to look at it anymore. It just hurt him too much. He could never let himself pack it away with the rest of Ashlie's things, so he placed it face down. Even after eight years, looking at it still made his chest feel like it was being stabbed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at its owner. It was his brother. His brother gave him a comforting look before giving his shoulder a light squeeze.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Kirk's words were quiet and comforting.

Linebeck nodded as he sat the picture frame upright on the mantel, "Yeah, it has been." He clasped his hands together before saying, "Well let's get this place ready for the week. Where should we start?"

"For starters, food sounds like a good idea." mused Kirk.

Shopping for three for a week took no time at all. Before they knew it, the cupboards were filled up with groceries. They may have gotten more than necessary, but Kirk or the kids' grandmother would take what was leftover off their hands.

"I don't know about you little brother, but putting all this food away is making me hungry. Let's go to the tavern, my treat." Kirk said as he shut a cabinet.

* * *

They made their way to the tavern and saw that the tables had been rearranged from their normal configuration. Instead of being all spread out, five tables were now were lined up off to the side. Sailors from Tetra's crew as well as Jame's crew were sitting down together and swapping stories over some "milk". They were waved over and sat down at a spot that had been cleared for them.

"And so the prodigal brother returns." mused a man with raven hair.

Linebeck flashed the man a sarcastic smile, "Long time no see Dan. What's been going on with you?"

Dan shrugged, "Oh, the usual. Every one's been getting things ready to ship out again. We head out two weeks from now. We decided we'd take a while off from sailing after the Ghost Ship incident. A lot of guys were shaken up about it for a while." He then noticed the woman beside Linebeck and gave him a smirk, "And who's your friend?"

"Jolene." the she-pirate said as she held out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Dan smoothly replied.

Jolene chuckled, "The pleasure is all mine."

Kirk rolled his eyes, "That's Dan for you, the ladies' man."

"So how did you have the pleasure of meeting Linebeck?" asked the dark haired man.

Linebeck rubbed the back of his neck and winced. Kirk saw Linebeck's reaction and smirked.

"Oh yes, do tell us how you met my wonderful baby brother." Kirk joked as he swung and arm around his brother.

Jolene chuckled, "Before I came here I ran my own ship. Three years ago we were attacked by a couple of horrible sea monster. We fought the monster with everything we had, but it wasn't enough to stop it. Out of nowhere, this small ship that he had comes ramming into one of the monster and killing it. If it hadn't been for him my ship would have been driftwood."

Kirk raised an eyebrow, "Wow. Impressive little brother."

"It wasn't as impressive as you'd think. I had actually been attacked by smaller one of the monsters. I had barely been able to stop it on my own. During the fight the steering wheel to my ship got destroyed. It was just luck that I rammed into the monster that was attacking Jolene's ship." Linebeck admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and took a sip of his "milk".

Jolene shrugged, "It doesn't matter. You still saved the day, even if you didn't want to."

Before anyone could say anything their attention turned towards the tavern door. What Linebeck saw caused him to chuckle to himself. Link and Tetra stood in the doorway. It seemed that they were looking for a place to sit in the crowded tavern. But that's not what made Linebeck chuckle. It was the fact that the two of them were holding hands.

Tetra quickly noticed her crew at the long table and began pulling Link towards the table. As soon as Link realized who all was at the table, his face turned scarlet. He tried to shake his hand from Tetra's grasp. This only earned a glare from the pirate captain and Link stopped struggling and followed Tetra.

"I called it." Jolene and Kirk murmured at the same time.

Tetra's crew scooted down to make room for the duo across from Linebeck and Jolene.

"Thanks for the spot and all but, we're getting our own table." Tetra said as they walked by. "

"Have fun on your little date." Kirk playfully called out.

Much to their surprise, Link didn't argue back. Instead, the boy only turned another shade darker red as he tried once again to release himself from Tetra's hold. They made their way to a table on the other side of the room, just catty cornered from where they were. Link sat down and propped his head with his left hand in an attempt to hide his reddening face. Tetra just rolled her eyes and caught a worker's attention.

Kirk quietly laughed to himself, "I remember when you were like that."

"Like what?" Linebeck asked sounding slightly defensive.

"When you acted like admitting that liking girls was the worst thing in the world. It's something all boys go through." Kirk let out a small sigh. "Although it won't be too much longer before you can't keep them away from each other. And it will seem like it's impossible. Trust me. Everything I had to go through with you is something you are going to have to go through with Link."

"Oh I wasn't that bad." Linebeck said as he took a sip of his drink.

Kirk snorted, "Oh, you were."

"Why did you say it was something you had to go through with him?" Jolene asked Kirk.

"Well," Kirk started as he took a sip from his glass, "I was fourteen when Linebeck was born so there was a big age gap. And our dad was always gone on long trips. He went out on the longer supply runs because it brought in the most money. That meant he was always gone. Our mother died when Linebeck was seven. I was more of a father to him than a brother most of the time."

Linebeck played with the glass between his hands, "Even after Dad stopped going out on long trips, he was the one who took care of me. I never did understand that."

Kirk was quiet for a moment. His mood went grim as he thought.

"It's not something I'd like to talk about here if you'd mind." Kirk's mood seemed to have shifted back to a more pleasant one, "But Linebeck was your average teenage guy, always getting into trouble and not thinking before he acted. I can't tell you how many shouting matches we had." He then grew a wide smile and threw his arm around his younger brother again, "And you're going to have to go through all of that with Link _and_ Aryll."

" _Great_." Linebeck mumbled sarcastically.


	6. Update information

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy writing a story I want to publish. I'm at 41,000 words right now which is almost as long as WWLWBF. I may get back to writing this after the story is completed, by updates won't be a common as they once were. I have a whole series planed and that has been my major focus right now. But this will probably be updated sometime in February, so look forward to that. Maybe my book will be done and up on Amazon by then too, who knows. Whelp, sorry about the good news bad news, but I hope this was enough to tide you over. See you in February.**


End file.
